Best When Unexpected
by suzie2b
Summary: A sequel to "Crossfire"


**Disclaimer:** _ **The Rat Patrol**_ **is not my property. They come out to play sometimes, then I send them home.**

 **Best When Unexpected**

 **By Suzie2b**

 **The Rat Patrol spent a week in the field hospital before grabbing a ride with a convoy returning to Ras Tanura. It was an uncomfortable ride at best, but it would be good to get back where they belonged.**

 **Over the next eight weeks Troy, Moffitt, Hitch, and Tully continued to heal. As soon as they were able, Hitch and Tully started helping out at headquarters. Hitch spent time collating and filing paperwork as he gained sympathy for his broken hand from the ladies. Tully worked in the couriers' office under the watchful eye of Charley, who kept him off his feet or using his crutches. Yes, they were two bored young men, but at least they were staying out of trouble.**

 **Moffitt spent much of his time reading and resting, per doctor's orders, while his cracked ribs healed. His girlfriend Linda, took every opportunity to check and dote on him.**

 **Troy mostly stayed busy writing reports for Captain Boggs and catching up on overdue paperwork. At least it kept him off his feet—he was beginning to understand why Tully hated crutches.**

 **But eventually the casts were removed from Troy's ankle and Hitch's hand. Moffitt's ribs were mended. Cuts, bruises, and concussions were healed. And Tully was more than happy to leave his crutches at the hospital.**

 **Two new jeeps were finally delivered. Hitch and Tully gave them the once over several times to make sure all was in order before stocking them with supplies. When they were satisfied, the drivers officially christened their latest acquisitions Bertha and Olive by each breaking a bottle of beer on the jeeps hoods. Heck, there was no reason to change names—they liked them and they seemed to fit.**

 **##################**

 **As soon as Dr. Baker signed the paperwork releasing his men back to active duty, Captain Boggs put them back to work. After a week's worth of daily patrols to prove they were truly ready, the captain sent the Rat Patrol on a recon mission.**

 **Three days later they were back. The shiny new jeeps were now covered with a dull coating of dust, much like what covered the four men in them.**

 **Troy, Moffitt, Hitch, and Tully got out of the jeeps slowly. They all stretched and rubbed sore muscles as Moffitt said, "I believe the first thing in order is a shower."**

 **Troy was about to agree when Sergeant Peters hurried over with an envelope and said, "I was told to give you this as soon as you got back."**

 **Troy took it and asked, "What is it?"**

" **I don't go around opening other people's mail." Peters looked at Hitch and Tully and said, "I'll have a couple of my guys take care of the jeeps. They'll be ready when you are."**

 **Tully nodded. "Thanks, Sergeant Peters."**

 **The sergeant walked away as Troy tore open the envelope and slid a piece of paper out. He read it to himself as Moffitt inquired, "Who's it from?"**

 **Troy said, "Captain Boggs. He wants to see us immediately."**

 **Moffitt sighed tiredly. "I guess that shower will have to wait."**

 **##################**

 **They each brushed and shook as much dirt and dust as possible from their uniforms while they walked to headquarters.**

 **The four members of the Rat Patrol moved quickly to the stairs that led to the offices on the second floor. Charley stepped out of an office as they walked by and smiled when she saw them. "You're back."**

 **Tully smiled and gave his wife a quick kiss, then said, "Yeah, but Captain Boggs wants to see us. I'll catch up with you later."**

 **Charley nodded and Tully hurried to rejoin his friends.**

 **Corporal Green stood up from his desk and said half-jokingly, "Good to see you made it back in one piece this time."**

 **Troy smiled slightly. "So are we. Got a message that the captain wants to see us."**

" **Yep." The corporal stepped over to the door and knocked before opening it to let them in.**

 **Upon seeing them, Captain Boggs reached for the phone on his desk. Troy, Moffitt, Hitch, and Tully looked at each other curiously as the captain said into the receiver, "They're here, sir." There was a pause, then he said, "We'll be right there."**

 **When Boggs hung up, Troy asked, "You wanted to see us, sir?"**

 **The captain kept his face expressionless as he took something out of the top drawer of his desk and put it in his pants pocket. "Yes, let's go to Major Gleason's office."**

 **Hitch and Tully were nervous now, but Troy and Moffitt had an idea what was going on as they followed Captain Boggs to the major's office.**

 **The captain knocked once and opened the door. Major Gleason looked up from his paperwork and then stood as the five men before him saluted. He returned the salute and asked seriously, "Did you bring it, captain?"**

 **Boggs stepped forward. "Of course, sir."**

" **Let's do this then."**

 **Boggs turned to face his desert rats and said with authority, "Attention, men."**

 **Troy, Moffitt, Hitch, and Tully snapped to attention without a second thought.**

" **Private Mark T. Hitchcock … front and center."**

 **Worried, Hitch stepped forward as Major Gleason walked around his desk as he said, "This isn't the first time I've done this, and I wish I had more opportunities like it." When the major was standing in front of the private, he cleared his throat quietly. "On behalf of the American military armed forces. For your strength of spirit and ability to help your injured comrades despite your own injuries sustained while unknowingly caught in the crossfire of opposing armies…" The major took a small box that Captain Boggs had retrieved from his pocket and opened it as he said, "The United States army awards you The Soldier's Medal." Major Gleason smiled as he pinned the medal on Hitch's shirt and shook the private's hand. "Congratulations, Private Hitchcock."**

 **Hitch was in pure shock as he stammered, "Thank you, sir. I wasn't expecting…"**

" **It's always best when it's unexpected. I am sorry I wasn't able to let you all clean up first, but I'm leaving first thing in the morning for a meeting and I was hoping this little ceremony wouldn't have to be put off any longer."**

" **Thank you again, sir."**

 **Gleason said, "Don't forget to thank Sergeants Troy and Moffitt. This was their doing. And I must say, after reading the report, this medal is well deserved. Now, you've got twenty-four hours to do whatever it is you do with your free time. All I ask is that you stay out of trouble."**

 **##################**

 **It was 3am when the party broke up, mainly because the barkeep wanted to close up. Hitch and Tully were more than a little tipsy, having drank more than their share of beer. Charley, Troy, and Moffitt had drank sparingly, knowing they would be the ones to get their guys home.**

 **Moffitt asked as they guided the privates out the door, "Are you sure you can handle him, Charley?"**

 **The young woman smiled. "This isn't the first time I'm had to help him stagger home, Jack. I'll be fine."**

 **Troy, Moffitt, and Hitch watched them walk away with Tully staggering a bit with his arm around Charley's shoulders.**

 **Troy chuckled and looked at Hitch, who was swaying dangerously. "We'd better get you to your quarters."**

 **Once there and inside, Moffitt crossed the room to turn on the bedside light as he said, "You're sure you can get to bed on your own."**

 **Hitch blinked and said, "I'll be okay, sarge. Thanks for holding me up on the way home though."**

 **Troy grinned. "Not a problem. Just try not to wake up your roommate."**

 **Hitch put a finger to his lips. "Shhh."**

 **The door was closed quietly as the sergeants left. Hitch staggered over to his bunk and sat down. He looked at the bunk across the room and heard his roommate snoring softly. He took his boots and socks off, then carefully removed and placed the medal next to the small lamp. Hitch stood a little unsteadily and striped to his boxers, then sighed as he sat down again.**

 **He reached out and ran his fingers over the medal … his medal … then looked down at his bare chest. Hitch went to his dresser and pulled out an army issued t-shirt. On his bunk again he pulled the garment on only to discover it was on backwards. After a minor struggle, he got it turned around.**

 **Hitch picked up his Soldier's Medal, fumbled with the pin, and stuck himself twice before finally getting it clasped. Then he got under the blankets and laid back with another soft sigh and adjusted the pillow. As he drifted off into comfortable oblivion, Hitch put his hand over the medal he wore and smiled.**


End file.
